


Solo

by Snailhair



Series: Solo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Innocent Cas, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of pornography, Porn, Sex, Smut, Solo, Top Cas, confessions of attraction, shower masturbation, teaching masturbation, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-26 23:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: Dean is interrupted by Castiel during an intimate act and is forced to explain what he was doing. After learning about this human activity, the angel embarks on a quest for knowledge about the practice of 'Performing Solo.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back from the Con! (Woo Hoo!) :D I had the time of my life last weekend, and I'm very glad to be back home so that I could provide you with this new story! :) This particular fic has six Destiel parts and four Sabriel companion parts. And "Solo" starts it all off! I hope you all enjoy! Thank you so much for all your support and encouragement. Here is chapter one! :)

Dean plopped himself down on the end of a motel bed before taking a swig from his beer bottle. The mattress squeaked and bounced a little with his weight, breaking the silence. Around him, the room was brightly lit, vacant, and quiet. Hell, it was probably _too_ quiet. Dean glanced at the crappy décor on the walls and dirty stains on the curtains, and reminded himself that he was utterly alone.

But being alone wasn't exactly a bad thing. In fact, being alone meant that Dean could do something he had been wanting to do for a long time. He could finally jack off in peace. The past few times Dean tried getting off had ended in ruined orgasms; once because of Sam interrupting and another because the hot water ran out in the shower. Dean grimaced on the bed, recalling the recent struggles to get to the finish only to have it backfire and end in sexual frustration.

But not tonight. Nothing was going to ruin his good time tonight, dammit. Dean reached over and grabbed the remote from the bedside table in order to turn on the analog TV. The man instantly scanned for porn on the screen. Though he was subconsciously searching for a title involving Asian women, something else caught his eye. An adult movie called 'Tiffany Gets Audited From Behind.' Dean smiled a little at the cheesy title.

“Why not,” he mumbled under his breath.

The man pressed play before reaching down to undo his own belt. The video opened up with a busty, scantly dressed girl walking toward her door. Dean watched her strut across the room as he guided his hand behind the fabric of his jeans and underwear to grab his soft dick. He hated the slow beginnings of pornos. The terrible acting always put him off. But just as he reached for the remote to fast forward to the good parts, the girl finally opened her door.

Dean gulped and leaned forward on the edge of the bed to blink at the screen in wonder. The remote lay forgotten at his side as he realized that the man at Tiffany's door looked almost exactly like someone he knew. The guy looked like _Cas._ Long brown coat, dark hair, five o'clock shadow. The similarity made Dean's mouth fall open. The man in the video wasn't Cas, of course. The dude's face was too shifty and his eyes were brown. But he had the Cas vibe, though; all brooding and professional. Dean's tight hand began to slide up and down his dick as he starred wide-eyed at the screen... completely unaware that his full attention was on the man.

“My name is Tony. I'm a tax accountant with the IRS,” the guy said, sounding nothing like the angelic voice Dean was used to, “and you're being audited.”

“Oh no,” Tiffany cried, dramatically swooning, “How can we fix it?”

Dean rolled his eyes at the shitty acting. He was still debating on pressing the fast forward button. But, in a flash, Tony spun Tiffany around and shoved her against the wall. Dean's heart beat a little faster and his hand instantly picked up speed in his pants. The guy's coat swished around with his quick motions, reminding Dean of Cas again. Tony hiked up the back of Tiffany's dress as he leaned close to her ear.

“With my dick,” he answered.

Dean stifled a laugh. That was a terrible line even for porn standards. But Dean's smile soon faded away when he watched the accountant slide Tiffany's panties down to expose her ass. The camera zoomed in on the man's hands as he quickly unbuttoned his pants to pull out his hard cock. Dean's breathing was picking up, watching the man prod his dick against the crack of the girl's ass. The camera pulled back out to show their faces again.

The more Dean's dick hardened, the more difficult it became to move his hand inside his clothes. He took a second to glance around the vacant room, making sure there weren't any eyes watching, before reaching to tug his pants down. His stiff cock bounced out into the open and throbbed as it pointed toward the TV. Dean grabbed it instantly, while reaching down with his free hand to cup his balls too. The hunter stimulated himself as he brought his eyes back to the screen in front of him.

By now, Tony was already sliding inside Tiffany, making her moan out loud. Dean rubbed his cock faster, massaging the head with every down stroke as he listened to her cries of pleasure. Dean's eyes, however, were not on the girl. They were glancing between the site of penetration... and the tax accountant's face. Man, he looked so much like Cas. The familiarity made Dean wonder – Would that be the expression on Cas's face if he ever did something like this? Would Cas be that animated during sex? So determined? So _aggressive_?

The accountant groaned deeply, pounding Tiffany so hard against the wall that the pictures were falling off. Dean's heart was racing, thumping against his ribs to fuel the tense erection in his hand. He curled his bottom lip to bite on it, holding back noises that threatened to escape. His eyes were moving all over the accountant, trying to drink in the whole sight of him thrusting into the girl.

Some deep desire surfaced in Dean's mind as he felt himself nearing the edge. For the first time in his life, Dean wasn't trying to imagine himself being the guy in the porno. This time, he imagined himself being _Tiffany_. Between his quickly heightening pleasure and the sound of erotic cries from the TV, Dean's judgment was becoming blurred. God, that trench coat looked so good swaying back and forth with the thrusts. Yes, it seemed so nice to be shoved up against a wall and pounded until he couldn't feel his legs. Damn, that guy looked so much like Cas...

Air was rapidly wheezing in and out of Dean's dry mouth. Fluid was already drooling from the tip of his cock as he stroked feverishly. The end was approaching fast, turning Dean into a gasping bundle of nerve endings.

“Say my name,” the accountant purred into Tiffany's ear.

Dean couldn't stop himself.

“ _Cas_ ,” he breathed, feeling himself spilling over the edge.

As erotic pleasure began to grace Dean's quivering body, the TV screen was suddenly blocked from his view. He blinked and groaned out loud as he tried to focus on what was in his way. It was a person, he realized, as his eyes flew up to see a familiar face looking down at him.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said.

Dean only had time to behold the electric shade of the angel's blue eyes before his body acted without him. Semen shot from the head of his throbbing erection and doused the front of Cas's black pants with white fluid. Dean groaned, momentarily lost in the waves of pleasure as Cas blurred in front of him.

Dean wasn't able to linger in the good feeling for long. Terror and embarrassment quickly replaced his excitement as he watched Cas look down at the mess on his own clothes. Behind the angel, Tiffany and Tony were still filling the room with erotic cries, making Dean's blush deepen. Dean panted and fiercely tucked his sensitive cock back into his pants. His heart was beating to the point of explosion as he fumbled to grab the remote and shut the TV off. Once it was off, Dean breathed harshly in the sudden silence.

“Cas, what the hell?!” Dean managed to finally ask, still a little dazed from his climax.

Cas's eyes were filled with concern as he reached down to touch one of the white dollops on his pants. Dean blinked several times, trying to wake himself up from his orgasm to focus.

“Are you hurt, Dean?” Cas asked, rubbing the come between his fingers, “Some type of fluid just ejected from your body. Are you in need of medical attention?”

“No!” Dean growled, his face hot, “Why the hell are you here?!”

“You...You called my name,” Cas said, tilting his head, “Were you not praying to me?”

A small noise escaped Dean's mouth as he gripped the bed tightly. Embarrassment flashed on his face as he stared up at Cas in total shock. Oh God, he had cried Cas's name while jerking off! Why did he do that?! Fear and anger began to mix and rise in the man, accompanying his embarrassment. Dean suddenly wished to be alone.

The man jumped up from the bed, feeling a little wobbly on his feet, before quickly making his way toward the bathroom. He didn't want to look at Cas right now; especially while the angel was touching the come on his pants. And the fear of his own recent dirty thoughts made him feel sick. How dare he think about Cas in such an erotic way.

“Dean?” Cas asked, sounding confused.

“Just go,” Dean warned, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

After a few moments of catching his breath in the silence, Dean heard the flap of wings beyond the door. The man hung his head and stared at the floor, still feeling heat on his cheeks. How was he going to ever face Cas again? Would he ever be able to look Cas in the eyes after this? Dean swallowed harshly and felt his head start to ache with worry. Something weird had just happened that he couldn't explain, but there was one thing he knew for certain...

Dean had just experienced the best damn orgasm of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

“Great,” Sam sighed sarcastically, setting an engraved wooden box on the hood of the Impala, “Everything on here is written in Enochian.”

Dean heard his little brother speaking but he was too preoccupied by his own thoughts to comprehend the words. His eyes were unfocused while he thought about the night before, when he accidentally spewed man-butter all over the front of Cas. Another chill ran over Dean's skin just thinking about the angel's confused face. It seemed like Cas didn't even know what was happening. The guy just stood there while Dean came all over him, observing the whole act with his signature curiosity.

All morning long, Dean had been questioning his own behavior. He wondered what it was about the damn porno that aroused him so much. Was it the feverish hardcore wall sex? Was it all the lustful moaning and groaning that filled the room? His jaw clenched tight as the true answer seemed to cross his mind. Dean would never admit it out loud... but the part that honestly turned him on the most was the fact that the guy looked so much like Cas. That coat swaying, those thrusts dominating, that eerily similar face tight with pleasure...

“Maybe we should call Cas.”

Dean's head snapped toward his tall brother. His green eyes widened at the sound of the angel's name, caught off guard. For a split second, Dean felt like Sam could hear his thoughts.

“What? Why?” Dean nearly demanded.

Sam gave him an odd look as he gestured to the box on the hood of the car.

“Dean, it's Enochian,” he repeated, eyebrows curving, “We need Cas to translate. Would you mind asking him to come?”

Dean felt the blood drain from his face. He had taken Sam's words in a vulgar manner, briefly imagining what Cas's face would look like if he actually _came_ ; blowing a huge load while he convulsed and gasped for breath... Dean shook his head, trying to rid the dirty thoughts from his mind.

“Why me?” he asked, still suspicious that Sam could hear him thinking about Cas.

“You know he only answers for you,” Sam reminded flatly, “Just do it. We need to open this box.”

Dean could feel his heart picking up speed. Just thinking about seeing Cas again made him kind of uncomfortable. What if Cas was upset with him? Or worse. What if Cas tried to mention their last encounter in front of Sam? Dean looked up at his little brother and put on his serious face.

“Fine. But you stay here,” he warned quietly, “I need to talk to him first.”

Though Sam's eyes narrowed a tiny bit in confusion, he shrugged his shoulders and leaned back against the Impala. He stuffed both of his huge hands into his jacket pockets and gave a little nod.

“Okay. I'll wait,” he agreed.

Dean nodded and took a deep breath to brace himself as he started away from the Impala. He was glad that Sammy was going to stay behind. Dean really needed to clear the air with Cas; to try and set a few things straight. It wasn't exactly the angel's fault that he got plastered with come last night. An odd jolt shot toward Dean's dick at the memory of painting Cas's black pants with white ribbons. He tried to shake it off again as he slowed to a stop by a tree near the edge of the parking lot.

“Alright, Cas,” Dean forced out, feeling a little queasy, “I've gotta talk to you, man. Can you come here?”

Dean desperately tried to ignore the sexual innuendo hidden in his statement as he glanced around the stillness of the vacant parking lot. Sam and the car were roughly fifteen yards away; far enough so that Dean and Cas would be able to talk without being heard. A sudden flap of wings caused Dean to turn back around.

The very sight of Cas made Dean's stomach tighten. God, why did Cas always seem to have wind-swept hair? Why did his coat always have to sway so seductively in the wind? How much pigment did God use when he was creating those giant blue eyes? The angel blinked and looked up and down Dean's figure as his expression tinted with concern.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said calmly, his voice deep and calm, “How are you feeling?”

“Er,” Dean uttered, suddenly lost, “Fine. Why?”

“Last night, when you prayed to me, I -”

“I wasn't praying to you, Cas,” Dean interrupted with an exhausted sigh, “I just said your name.”

“No, Dean, you _called_ my name,” Cas corrected firmly, his eyebrows sliding together, “and you were out of breath. I assumed you were in danger.”

“But I wasn't,” Dean insisted, feeling it becoming difficult to breathe as he attempted to explain, “I was, you know... 'Flying solo'. And you interrupted me.”

In the close proximity of a few feet, Dean watched Cas's eyes blink and stare hard. He knew this look. It was one that Cas wore when he was lost or confused. The angel's face was full of bewilderment as he tilted his head.

“You do not have wings, Dean. You cannot fly at all, let alone possess the capability to do so by yourself,” Cas mentioned, sounding like an expert.

Dean shook his head and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Why did Cas always have to take everything so literally?

“No, Cas. I was _performing_ solo,” Dean revised.

The man was trying to clarify his statement as much as he could without really saying it. But Cas's blue eyes narrowed even more with curiosity.

“Performing what?” he asked, sounding genuinely interested.

As he stared at the intrigued angel in front of him, Dean felt a strange smile gradually grow across his own lips. It was so obvious. Why didn't he see it before? Of course Cas didn't know what the hell Dean was talking about. Cas was an angel. A cherry. A _virgin_ , in total ignorance of all things sexual. No wonder he thought Dean was in danger. The guy had probably never witnessed ejaculation before... Which meant he had probably never felt it, either...

“Cas,” Dean began, his voice lowering, “I was pleasuring myself. Sexually.”

Once Dean had finally said the words, the angel's face seemed to go a little pale and his eyes darted away briefly. He seemed shy, nervous, and interested all at once. Cas took a small step closer to Dean in the parking lot and returned his curious stare back to the man's eyes.

“I did not know that was possible,” Cas said quietly, emotions shifting on his face.

“Oh, it's possible,” Dean nodded, his grin remaining, “People do it all the time.”

Dean enjoyed watching Cas's eyes light up. Some primal part of him felt proud to be explaining this to Cas. There was always something satisfying about showing and telling the angel about human nature. It was like introducing a child to the facts of life; watching him become absorbed with odd curiosity and eagerness to learn.

“How?” Cas asked, his voice low.

Dean smirked. He heard that question coming from a mile away. Dean took the time to glance back at Sam again, making sure the kid was still far out of hearing range, before leaning even closer. Only a sliver of space was left between him and Cas.

“Well,” Dean said, unsure of where to begin, “You just... Uh, touch yourself. Your dick, mostly. It'll get, um, stiff and hard. And you just keep stroking it until... Until you finish.”

Dean forced himself to stop talking, feeling uncomfortable with his own terrible explanation. Cas stared at him for a moment before his eyes dropped down to his own body. The angel's hands suddenly shot up to his own pants, where they began to undo his belt. Shock washed over Dean with a burst of energy. Holy shit! Cas was going to try to do it _right now_! As soon as he realized what Cas was about to do, Dean gasped and instantly reached out to seize the angel's wrists.

“No! Geez, Cas, not now! You can't do it out in the freakin' open!” Dean hissed, tossing Cas's hands away, “You've gotta do it when you're alone, dammit.”

Dean gulped and tried to regulate his own breathing, still stunned that Cas was totally about to whip out his dick and go to town. The thought of Cas touching himself in public made another electric pulse echo toward Dean's pelvis, trying to harden his dick. After Dean's warning, Cas glanced around and seemed to be thinking up another question.

“So, it is done in private,” the angel stated, “But, how do you know when it is finished, Dean?”

Dean chuckled a little, feeling heat rise on his face. Oh, boy. Cas really didn't know anything, did he?

“Trust me. You'll know. Just keep rubbing the lamp until the genies start flying out,” he smiled.

“Lamp?” Cas repeated, lost, “I thought I was supposed to -”

“ _Guys_.”

Dean and Cas both spun around to look back at Sam in the distance. The younger Winchester waved a little, gesturing for them to come over to the car. A little bit of disappointment filled Dean's chest. He was going to have to cut the conversation with Cas short, even though he didn't want to. Dean held up his index finger toward his little brother before turning to face the angel again.

“Listen,” Dean mumbled, reaching up to rest his hand on Cas's shoulder, “Don't tell Sam about last night. And don't tell him about this talk, okay? Let's keep this between us.”

“But, Dean, I have so many questions I want -”

“I know you do,” Dean interrupted, giving Cas's warm shoulder a few pats, “but the best way to learn is hands-on. Literally. So, why don't you just try it later?”

Cas nodded and eagerness seemed to swell in his blue eyes. Dean smiled at the angel's excitement, feeling kind of proud. Though it made him feel a little dirty, Dean found that he liked the thought of Cas indulging in a little self pleasure. The poor guy deserved a little happiness in his life after all the shit heaven had put him through. Plus, the thought of Cas touching himself aroused Dean in return...

Dean's smile faded away. Again, he was astounded by his own thoughts. He knew it seemed wrong to think of Cas in such a sick way... but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. The angel shifted under his hand, clearly trying to regain Dean's attention.

“I will,” Cas promised.

Dean gave his best friend a nod before turning to lead the way back to Sam. Although their conversation was over, Dean found himself really looking forward to hearing about Cas's first wank session.

* * *

Castiel took a quiet breath as he glanced about his surroundings. The abandoned church was silent and still around him. The vacant pews sat in crooked rows, facing the dusty alter before them. Some of the stained glass windows were broken, allowing a night breeze to flow inside. The angel wasn't exactly sure why he had chosen this location. Perhaps it was the comfort of his father's house that drew him in.

Cas was completely alone and preparing to pleasure himself. Hearing Dean explain the act earlier had made Castiel eager to try it. Not only just to experience a human act... but to also become closer with Dean himself. The angel hoped that if he did more human things, Dean would deem him worthy of being considered his best friend... Or more...

Wanting to get started, the angel brought his hands up to undo his belt. He pulled the dark fabric back far enough to look down and see the organ waiting beyond the clothes. It was limp and bulbous, draped over the large sack beneath it. Using a delicate hand, Castiel carefully brought the warm organ forward, exposing it out in the open. The angel paused to stare at the organ for a moment. Dean had not given specific instructions on how to proceed. He only said to stroke until the finish.

Hoping to get it right, Cas brought his middle and index fingers down to pet the long shape. He stroked the warm organ from base to tip, applying a gentle amount of pressure. A few internal pulses were inducing it to harden, but only because of the friction. The angel's eyebrows came together as he stroked the organ again and again. Wasn't this supposed to be pleasurable? It felt nice, of course, but it wasn't the type of pleasure that Castiel had expected.

For close to an hour, Castiel continued to pet the hard organ using a steady rhythm and two fingers. The sensation seemed to stay the same, if not dull. The longer the angel stroked, the more frustrated he seemed to become. There were no genies flying out, as Dean said there would be. There was no finish in sight. Just the same feeling lingering with every stroke. Castiel was not experiencing what he witnessed Dean experience. Dean had cried out with pleasure and his member erupted in his trembling hand with a burst of euphoria. But Castiel wasn't able to feel the same intensity.

The angel eventually allowed himself to stop as he sighed aloud and he dropped his hand away. He was disappointed in his own abilities, feeling unworthy of the pleasure he had been seeking. Perhaps this experience was meant for humans only. Perhaps it wasn't meant for Castiel to perform solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Cas. He's just not able to get those genies to fly on his own, huh? Must be the angel thing. ;) I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story so far! There is still plenty more to come, and I'm planning to post a new chapter every day! (Yay!) :D Thank you guys so much for all your amazing comments and kudos! Stay tuned for more tips on masturbation from Dean Winchester! The next chapter will be out soon! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

“Cas,” Sam prayed, sounding weary, “We could really use your help.”

Castiel sighed heavily, causing the hot air to fog in front of his mouth. The angel was standing outside the broken church he had taken sanctuary in the night before, loitering amidst the cold weather. Cas was still feeling the ache of disappointment from being unable to finish performing solo. But no matter how terrible he felt about his own abilities, Cas couldn't deny aid to the Winchesters.

After regaining his barings, the angel flew to Sam and Dean's motel room, where the younger brother seated at the table nearby. The items from the engraved wooden box lay in front of him in random order. Castiel glanced around the room, secretly scanning for Dean. He could feel that Dean was close by, perhaps in the bathroom or in the Impala outside. It only took Sam a few moments to notice Castiel's presence.

“Hey,” Sam hummed, leaning back from the table.

“What assistance do you require?” Castiel asked bluntly, not in the mood for human small-talk.

“Um, all these things need to be combined in a spell somehow,” Sam explained, gesturing to the objects before him, “but it's just not working. We've got snake skin, amber, cal -”

“You need the blood of a virgin,” Castiel interrupted, “It acts as the binding agent.”

“Can we use yours?”

Castiel turned around at the sound of Dean's gruff and playful voice. The man was grinning as he ventured in through the door of the motel room, carrying two bottles of alcohol. Many things seemed to burst in Cas's mind at once upon seeing Dean's smiling face. The angel had the strong urge to discuss his recent failed attempt to pleasure himself and to ask Dean what he had done wrong. But, Castiel remembered that Dean requested not to talk about the subject in front of Sam.

Castiel was unable to look away from Dean as the man made his way to the table. He handed a beer to his brother before turning back to look at Cas again. There was a suggestive smirk on his lips that seemed to hint that he was thinking about the same topic. Castiel briefly glanced at Sam as he tried to form words.

“N – no,” Cas replied carefully, meeting Dean's green eyes, “I may be a... a virgin, but my vessel is not. You need blood from a human source.”

Dean nodded, his smile never wavering, as he looked down at his brother.

“You heard the man, Sammy,” he said, “Drive on over to that comic book store in town and see if one of the 'nerds of the round table' can pop open a vein for you.”

Sam sighed again, seeming frustrated. He looked away from his brother to meet Castiel's eyes.

“How much do we need?” the younger man asked.

“Fill that jar,” Cas answered simply, pointing to the glass container inside the box.

Sam grabbed the glass jar before rising to his feet. In the meantime, Castiel brought his stare to Dean's face once more. There was a strange, eager excitement written in the man's expression, as if he couldn't wait for Sam to leave. Dean even handed his little brother a coat and the car keys, patting him on the arm in an effort to ease him faster toward the door.

“Go get 'em, Slick,” Dean grinned with a wink.

Sam paused to give his brother a raised eyebrow.

“You're not coming?” he asked.

Dean flashed a glance at Castiel, before answering.

“Nah. You have a way with the nerds, Sam. Not me. I'll just stay here and keep an eye on the supplies,” he compromised.

Castiel was grateful to hear that Dean wished to stay behind. Perhaps Dean _wanted_ to hear about Cas's experience just as much as the angel wanted to share it. The younger Winchester only rolled his eyes as he started for the door. He paused to give a slight wave behind him before leaving completely. Silence was left in the room after the door softly closed.

Now alone with Dean, Castiel could feel the familiar ache of disappointment returning. The angel forced himself to turn toward the table where Dean was sitting down. The man pulled out the chair next to him and gestured for Castiel to sit.

“So,” Dean grinned, taking a small sip from his beer bottle, “Did you give it a try?”

Dean was obviously referring to performing solo. But the mention of it didn't make Cas feel any better. Castiel slowly brought himself to sit down in the chair near his favorite human, keeping his head down. His eyes dropped to his lap as he felt shame growing on his heated face.

“Yes,” the angel answered, “but... I did not succeed.”

“What do you mean? You didn't finish or something?” Dean asked, sounding intrigued.

Castiel shifted a little in his seat, able to feel Dean's eyes boring into him.

“No, I did not finish. I did as you instructed. I stroked the organ repeatedly, but...” the angel paused to sigh and finally meet Dean's emerald stare, “There was no ejaculation.”

Dean visibly gulped. A red tint seemed to rise on his lightly freckled face as he cleared his throat nervously.

“Well, maybe you just weren't feeling it last night,” Dean mumbled, attempting to be comforting, “Where did you do it, anyway?”

“One of my father's houses,” Castiel answered.

Dean's mouth fell open and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Castiel blinked toward Dean's stunned reaction, feeling confused. What was so startling about his answer?

“A church?!” Dean said, disgust in his tone, “You tried to jerk off in _a church?!_ ”

“Is that wrong?” the angel asked.

Dean suddenly began to chuckle, leaning back in his chair to shake his head and grin at his beer bottle. Castiel watched him laugh, feeling a strange form of happiness rest in his chest at the sight. Cas was glad to hear Dean's laughter, even if it was at his own expense.

“Wow,” the man said, “No wonder you couldn't finish. A church is no place to rub one out, Cas.”

Castiel sighed. He was only told to be alone during the act, not pick a specific location. Were other places easier to perform solo in than others? It made Castiel curious to know...

“Where do _you_ go to touch yourself, Dean?” Cas asked softly.

The man's smile dimmed and his face became a deeper shade of red. He sat back up in his chair and took a large drink from the bottle. His eyes connected with Castiel's again before he answered.

“Usually the shower,” Dean breathed, his voice suddenly low, “Actually, most guys do it in the shower. You know, you're naked and you've got all that hot water and...”

Dean trailed off, probably seeing the look of bewilderment on Castiel's face. Cas never had the need to cleanse his vessel in the same way humans did. He had never had a shower before. Everything Dean spoke of from experience Castiel had to imagine in theory. After a moment of blank staring, Dean's smirk returned. The man gulped the rest of his drink before rising to his feet.

“Okay,” he sighed happily, gripping Castiel by the arm, “Come on, hot wings. You're trying it my way.”

Castiel gulped as Dean hoisted him up from the seat. A few internal shock waves echoed toward Cas's lower half as Dean carted him toward the bathroom. He assumed Dean was preparing to give him more tips on how to perform solo. But, was Castiel ready to try acting solo again? Would he actually be able to reach the finish this time? Cas's heart rate increased as Dean let go of him in the doorway of the restroom. The man strode to the shower and pulled back the curtain to turn on the water.

“Listen,” Dean said over the sound of running water, “You don't have to just rub your dick. You can touch your whole body, if you want. And it helps to think about stuff when you're doing this, you know? Like naked people. Try thinking about naked bodies, okay?”

Castiel nodded, watching Dean test the temperature of the water with his hand. The angel made sure to take mental notes as he listened attentively, wanting to remember Dean's advice.

“And don't be afraid to make noises,” Dean continued, pulling the curtain shut and turning toward him, “If you get the urge to moan, you just let it happen. It doesn't matter if the people in the next room can hear you. You just cry out as much as you want, alright?”

Castiel nodded again, feeling a little nervous. Dean seemed very eager for him to pleasure himself. The man's enthusiasm was inducing Cas's body to physically react, hardening the organ behind his clothes and causing his heart to pound. This interaction appeared to be just as enjoyable for Dean – and Castiel didn't understand why. But Dean's infectious excitement was spreading in him, too.

“You've got this, Cas,” Dean encouraged with a wink, “Make sure you take all your clothes off before you get in the shower. Have fun. I'll wait outside for you.”

“Okay,” the angel nodded.

Cas's large blue eyes stayed fixed upon Dean's face as the man walked around him, admiring the man's moist smiling lips. Dean strode out the door and gave a tiny wave before closing it. Once Castiel was left alone in the small room, he realized that the air was beginning to fog with steam from the hot water, blurring his reflection in the mirror. Though fear of failure was lingering in his stomach, the angel disrobed himself and edged toward the shower. He was determined to please Dean, as well as reach the finish for himself.

Warm water cascaded down Castiel's bare body as he entered the shower. He pulled the curtain shut, boxing himself in the small heated space before glancing down. He observed the twitching organ between his legs, watching it bounce and gain stiffness, before bringing his hand to it. Castiel repeated the motions from the night before, sliding two fingers along the thickly-veined shaft. He pet it gingerly, stroking it just as Dean described.

Heeding Dean's words, the angel brought his free hand up to press against his flat stomach as well. He could feel his abdomen rapidly rising and falling with his harsh breathing. And it felt _nice_. Cas ran his hand over his own wet skin as he continued to stroke his organ. Dean was right. Castiel was feeling the urge to make noise.

“Mmm,” Castiel allowed himself to hum.

* * *

Dean stood firmly at the bathroom door with his ear pressed against the wood. Through the muffled sound of running water, he heard Cas's deep voice hum a soft moan – and his own dick twitched inside his jeans at the sound.

Dean felt like a dirty stalker, standing there listening closely while the angel got off on the other side of the door. But he just couldn't help it. After watching that damn porno with the Cas look-alike, Dean was finally convinced that it was true – that he _did_ feel something sexual toward Cas. He always had a feeling it was there, but now he knew it for sure.

He just didn't know what to do about it.

Dean was afraid to just tell Cas, out of fear of rejection. And telling anyone else? Ha. Never in a million years. So instead of admitting it, Dean decided to just keep it to himself. He wasn't sure where this whole business of helping Cas reach the big 'O' came from, but he was enjoying it. Especially right now, listening to the angel's erotic cries echo beyond the door.

“Ahh,” Cas's deep voice rumbled, “ _Mmm_.”

Dean tried to paste together the erotic sounds with the mental picture of Cas jerking his own cock. Maybe he was tugging awkwardly at the root while his face tightened with pleasure. Dean's hand was suddenly prodding against the bulge in his own jeans as he felt his dick filling up with blood.

Again, the porno was returning to his mind. Dean could practically see Tony banging Tiffany mercilessly up against the wall – and it gradually morphed into _Cas_ banging _him_ mercilessly up against a wall. Dean bit his bottom lip, holding in groans as he imagined the feeling of Cas's firm body pressing against his back; his hips thrusting while he moaned in Dean's ear. The same moans Dean could hear right now, coming from beyond the bathroom door...

“Gnah,” Cas called out, “Ahh.”

Dean was nearly panting now, cupping himself hard through the thick denim. His body craved so badly to feel what his mind was teasing him with. He wanted to feel Cas grinding against him. It wasn't enough to just imagine it. Dean wanted to experience it with all his senses more than anything.

But just as his pleasure was heightening, Dean was suddenly pulled from his deep thoughts. The droning sound of running water came to an abrupt stop beyond the door. Dean blinked and took a step back to search the door with confusion. Was Cas done? Did he come already? Did Dean miss it? Cas hadn't made any sounds to signal an ending. Dean could still feel himself throbbing urgently.

“Cas?” he asked out loud.

The door suddenly opened. Cas was fully clothed in his suit and coat, but his hair was still dripping wet. Dean appraised the angel before him, taking in his familiar features as he tried to figure out what had happened. The angel hung his head with defeat written all over his face.

“I can't do it, Dean,” he sighed, shaking his head and raising his sad blue eyes, “I just can't do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure why, but Dean always seems like such a stalker in my fics. lol. :D Maybe it's because he's been suppressing his emotions for so long that he doesn't know how else to deal with it...? Yeah. Let's go with that. ;D I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Thank you all so much for all the comments and kudos! Your comments literally help me keep going. Thank you! :) The next chapter - in which Dean helps Cas finally fly solo - will be out soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's heart was pounding hard against his ribcage as he stared at the glum angel in front of him. Aggravation had started to mix with his lust. The room was tense with sexual frustration, so much that he could practically taste it in the air. There was absolutely no way Dean could put up with this any longer. He couldn't stand the thought of Cas not being able to come; never getting to feel the sheer, untamed pleasure of it all.

“That's it,” Dean growled, grabbing Cas's arm.

The man yanked the angel back toward the motel table, where he tossed Cas into one of the vacant seats, briefly catching the surprised expression on his face. Dean carefully sat down in a nearby chair, maneuvering around the massive erection in his own jeans. His cock was still thick with blood from listening to Cas's cries. It was throbbing violently, begging to be catered to, but Dean tried his best to ignore it. He scooted up close in front of the timid angel, hunching over to take a deep breath.

“Show me,” he stated.

Cas shifted nervously in his seat, his throat visibly quivering as he gulped. His dark hair was still wet from his shower and dripping onto his dry clothes.

“Show you?” Cas repeated, his blue eyes looking so innocent.

Dean glanced down at Cas's lap where the guy was pitching a tent with his dick. Cas was probably close to the edge when he gave up, just needing a little more coaxing to cross the line. Dean leaned back in his seat to give Cas some room. He didn't want to seem too demanding or intrusive. Dean met Cas's sapphire eyes again and took the time to mentally organize his own motives. Dean didn't just want to see Cas's dick – although, that was definitely a selfish additive. But he needed to gather information too, in order to help the poor guy out.

“Show me how you do it,” Dean clarified, keeping his voice light, “You've gotta be doing something wrong. Even the most uptight people can make themselves come. Show me how you've been doing it, so I can help you.”

Three days ago, Dean would have never said any of this shit to a guy. _Never_ would he have imagined that he would _want_ to watch a guy jack off, especially in hopes that he could help him have an orgasm... but this was different. Because this wasn't just a guy. This was Cas.

The angel took a deep and bracing breath before reaching down to undo his pants. Dean watched with secret satisfaction as the fabric gradually slid down to release Cas's hard cock. The dark-pink shaft bounded out and wobbled around a little before falling against Cas's soft white shirt. Dean gulped, hearing blood pounding in his ears. Whoa, Cas's dick was alot bigger than he thought it would be. Maybe it was because the guy was so hard, but man. Dean never thought Cas was packing _that_ much...

Dean briefly glanced up at Cas's face, hoping he wasn't uncomfortable with his naked body being stared at. Thankfully, Cas seemed indifferent to having Dean's eyes on him. The angel paused to meet Dean's stare before speaking.

“This is the procedure I have been following, Dean,” he began.

Dean watched Cas's hand raise up to the thumping shaft. Some of the angel's fingers curled back, leaving just his index and middle, before he touched it. Dean blinked strangely, following Cas's fingers with his eyes. Cas was petting his dick the same way someone would pet a cat or dog. Just two fingers running to the tip only to raise up and repeat the same single line.

“You've got to be kidding me,” Dean grumbled flatly.

No wonder the poor bastard couldn't reach an orgasm. He was treating his dick like a house pet. Cas stopped and glanced back up to Dean's face. His eyes were full of confusion, but at the same time, still so full of curiosity. Dean could clearly see how much Cas wanted to get this right.

“Is this wrong?” he asked, “You told me to stroke it.”

“Yeah, but with your whole hand,” Dean corrected, “Here. Let me show you.”

Dean leaned forward in his seat to reach his hand out. He met Cas's eyes first, to make sure the guy was okay with being touched. Since Cas appeared willing, Dean gently took the angel's hand. He curled all of Cas's fingers around the hot shaft jutting up in his lap and held them tight with his own hand. Using a tiny bit of force, Dean helped Cas's hand slide up and down the entire length a few times.

“Ahh.”

Dean's eyes snapped up at the sound of Cas's deep moan. His blue eyes were wide open and staring down at their actions with wonder. Dean's breathing picked up at the throaty sound. He could feel the heat from Cas's cock in his hand; the veins throbbing with every beat of his heart.

“This is... much better,” Cas almost panted, eyes glued to his dick.

Dean gulped and gripped Cas's hand a little tighter as he picked up the pace. Dean was right. Cas had gotten close to orgasm in the shower. Clear fluid was gradually beginning to pool at the head of the angel's dick. Again, Dean's attention was drawn to his own impatient erection. It was throbbing painfully inside his jeans, pressing firmly against the fabric. Dean casually brought his free hand down to hold himself, but kept his eyes on Cas.

Dean noticed Cas's pace was quickening without him. Dean's hand was suddenly trying to catch up with Cas's as it feverishly slid up and down the drooling cock. The angel's eyelids flickered closed as air rushed in and out of his open mouth. Dean watched him climb higher and higher toward finishing; mesmerized by the way his face tightened as he stroked himself.

“Dean,” Cas panted, his free arm bending back to clutch the chair, “I... I can feel it a – approaching.”

Dean stifled a groan. Hearing his own name being cried with such lust in Cas's voice caused a jolt to his system. Since he wasn't able to keep up with Cas's hand, Dean let his fingers wander over the head of Cas's dick. His fingertips caressed the slit, rubbing the warm, clear fluid all around the tip. Cas's hand was moving in almost a blur, causing his balls to bounce in his pants with the repeated tugging. The angel was hanging on so desperately to the chair that his knuckles were turning white. Low moans were tumbling out of his open mouth in between breaths.

Dean was aching inside just watching it all. He had recently come to the conclusion that he was somehow drawn to Cas. He had subconsciously been aware of it all along, but that damn porno brought it to his full attention. And now, watching the angel reach his first orgasm – moaning, and clutching, and panting – Dean felt the urge to show it. Hell, his hand was already touching Cas's cock; gently rubbing the sensitive underside with the tips of his fingers while Cas stroked. What would happen if he were to lean forward and kiss Cas's open lips?

“Ahh!” Cas panted, bringing Dean out of his thoughts, “Ahh! _Yes!_ ”

Cas's cock was suddenly shooting semen, splattering most of Dean's arm with warm white fluid. Dean's dick twitched through the fabric of his clothes as he watched and felt Cas coming. The angel groaned out, letting his head fall back as his hand lost rhythm on his dick. Dean's mouth ran dry as he palmed at his own crotch. Damn. It was the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed. Watching Cas pant and seize up while his cock oozed white liquid down his trembling fingers... Forget porn. Dean could easily get off just watching this.

Once his cock was finished pulsing, Cas's eyes slowly blinked back open, revealing the hazy blue orbs. Dean studied his face and watched him slowly sit up straight. The man kept palming against his own dick the whole time. It needed to be taken out and jerked. Only a few strokes and Dean would be following right behind Cas. But Dean could hardly move. He was fully absorbed with the angel in front of him; becoming lost in Cas's eyes as they raised to meet his own.

Cas slumped forward and reached up to cup the side of Dean's face with his dry hand. Dean held in a small noise at the feeling of Cas's warm touch against his skin. A smile flickered on the angel's lips while he tried to catch his breath. Dean could feel the hot air brushing against his own mouth.

“Thank you... Dean,” Cas said quietly, resting their foreheads together.

Everything in Dean's body wanted to lean forward and press his lips to Cas's. Every last fiber of his being wanted to close the tiny distance between their mouths; to find out if the very meaning of life was hidden inside the angel's kiss. Because, in that moment, Dean felt that if he could just get close enough to Cas, everything would suddenly make sense. The world and all it's problems could be left behind and forgotten. His soul would be utterly satisfied, if he could just -

Dean's cell phone began to ring on the table.

Cas sat up straight at the unexpected sound, letting his soft hand fall away from Dean's cheek. Dean blinked as he felt the sudden absence of its warmth. The angel glanced at the phone nearby as it rang again, but Dean ignored the stupid thing. To hell with whoever was calling. Dean was in the middle of a moment with Cas here. That was all that mattered.

“I believe it's your brother,” Cas said, carefully tucking his spent cock back into his pants, “Now that I've learned the proper technique of performing solo, I – I want to try it alone. Just as you said it is meant to be done. Perhaps I will report my progress to you later, Dean. Best of luck with your case.”

“Cas,” Dean gasped, unable to stop the angel from getting up, “Are – are you sure you don't want -”

With the rustle of feathers, the angel flew away. Dean blinked at the spot Cas had been standing in, feeling abandoned. Cas was gone before he even got to finish asking him to stay. The room suddenly felt cold as the phone rang again. Dean glanced around the empty room, still holding onto his own throbbing bulge. Maybe it was wrong to want to kiss Cas. The angel was blissful enough having just had an orgasm. There was no need to add emotions to their boiling pot of sexual frustration... Was there?

Dean rolled his eyes as the phone rang again. He eventually reached over to rip the damn thing off the table and flip it open.

“What?” he barked.

“Hey,” Sam said, “You okay?”

“Fine,” Dean replied, trying to lower his level of rage, “What... What do you need?”

“Uh, these guys aren't giving up any of their blood for me. You think you can strong arm one of them? You aren't doing anything important right now, are you?” his little brother asked.

Dean's eyes fell to his arm, where Cas's come was still warm on his skin. Yes, Dean had been doing something important. But the moment was gone and probably never coming back. Dean gulped as he wiped some of the white goo from his wrist.

“Not really,” he forced himself to lie.

* * *

Castiel scanned the locker room for any remaining humans, making sure the building was vacant. The gym was closed at the moment; lights off, doors locked, and equipment put away. But the angel made sure that no one was there, just in case. Acting solo required absolute solitude, according to Dean. And Castiel would always follow Dean's orders.

The angel disrobed himself before stepping inside one of the many shower stalls. He turned on the water and flinched slightly at the cold temperature splashing against his bare skin. The water gradually warmed, causing the air to fog with steam. A smile grew across Castiel's lips. He was reminded of the shower he had earlier that day; his very first shower, the one that Dean had drawn for him. Dean had helped him finally succeed in self-pleasure just a few short hours before. And now, Castiel was eager to accomplish it by himself.

The angel reached down and firmly grasped his hardened shaft, making sure to wrap his entire fist around it in the same manner Dean did before. Castiel slowly began to stroke himself as the warm water ran over his body. He monitored his motions, observing the sack below swaying with his actions. The pleasure felt similar to when Dean assisted him...

But it was not the same.

Castiel's eyebrows drew together as he continued to stroke his erection. The feeling was nice, of course. It sent waves of physical pleasure to excite every nerve ending in his body. But something was different. An element was missing, perhaps. The angel stared down at his own growing member in question, as if it would give him answers. Why was it impossible for Castiel to perform this task alone? Why did the sensation feel so much different – so much _better_ – when Dean was assisting him?

Castiel let go of the shaft and glanced around the dark heated stall. Ejaculating seemed to be such an easy thing for Dean to do. The night Cas saw Dean eject the white fluid, after hearing him call his name, was the first time Cas had ever witnessed the act. And the man seemed to be a professional.

The angel's thoughts caused an internal jolt to travel to his erection, causing it to twitch. Castiel looked down at the throbbing organ and blinked with sudden realization. Perhaps that was the reason he couldn't finish. Because his human vessel was a finicky thing. It seemed to only want to respond to certain things, like thoughts of ejaculation... or Dean...

Castiel gulped, feeling a nervous twinge of arousal. He knew it was inappropriate to imagine Dean in such a way... but his erection was bouncing up and down at the mere thought of the man. His sweet-smelling hair, warm emerald eyes, lightly freckled skin, moist pink lips. Cas's hard shaft throbbed even more with all of these thoughts, wanting to be stroked again.

With this new epiphany swirling in his mind, the angel suddenly ducked out of the stall and instantly clothed himself. He needed to talk to Dean again. He needed to ask how he could go about finishing by himself and request more tips.

But, more than anything, Castiel just craved to be in the man's awing presence once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! Cas finally got his genies to fly! :D As I mentioned over on FF.net, I used that video of Misha having a fake orgasm on stage as a reference for Cas in this chapter. (You know, the one where he and Jensen reenact the scene from "When Harry Met Sally?" I love that video. lol) :D I know things seem a little odd between Dean and Cas right now, but never fear. They will be getting even closer in the next chapter. ;) Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos! I love you guys! :) The next chapter will be out soon! <3


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's arm slowly rose to tuck behind his head as he shifted under the warm bed sheets. The motel room was dark and silent with the exception of Sammy's soft snoring. Dean's eyes flitted toward the other motel bed to his right, where his little brother's hair was tossed all around. The kid was completely out, drooling all over his pillow and letting one of his long legs hang off the bed. Sam was so lucky. He was able to sleep peacefully whenever he wanted, never kept awake by dirty thoughts of blue-eyed angels...

Yes, Cas was on Dean's mind. Again. Dean thought he had convinced himself to forget about all the crap that had gone down earlier that day – teaching Cas how to jerk off, and wanting to kiss him so badly – but apparently, he had only been lying to himself. Dean's mind was stuck on replay; watching the mental video of Cas tugging fiercely on his own hard cock, hearing the sounds of Cas moaning out his name, and feeling the angelic man-juice splattering up his arm over and over and over... Dean's dick was twitching just thinking about it.

But the man forced himself to roll over and close his eyes. Dean knew better than to ever give himself false hope. So what, if he had some weird sexual crush on Cas? Angels weren't capable of feeling the same way... Were they? Although his dick was still trying to collect enough blood to get hard, Dean ignored it. He tried his best to shove thoughts of Cas away. For his own good.

It wasn't long before sleep slowly invaded Dean's mind, numbing his body and fading his thoughts...

_And suddenly, the sound of a demanding knock came from somewhere nearby._

_Dean glanced around for the noise, feeling interrupted. He was sitting on a brown couch in a comfy living room, holding a huge pan of fresh-baked cherry pie. Who the hell was at the door? Dean just wanted to sit down and have a moment to himself. The person knocking on the door was ruining his delicious meal, dammit. Dean looked to the right, where the front door remained locked. More knocks came from the other side._

“ _Sammy, get the door,” Dean called, all too eager to go to town on his pie._

_After calling for Sam, the knocks seemed to grow more aggressive; harder, faster, and more repetitive. Sam didn't reply, leaving the knocker to annoy Dean to the point of breaking. The man grumbled at the annoying sounds as he tossed his pie on the coffee table and climbed to his feet. Whoever was there better have a damn good reason for interrupting him._

_Dean stomped across the room to unlock the front door and yank it open. To his great surprise, Cas was standing there. The angel was dressed in his normal get-up; backward tie, long coat, messy dark hair, five o'clock shadow, piercing blue eyes... What did he want? Why did he knock instead of flying in? Cas kept his usual straight face as he raised a hand to display a fake I.D upside down._

“ _Hello, Dean,” Cas said, his deep voice serious, “I've been sent to cleanse your soul. It appears your sins have gotten out of hand.”_

_Dean gulped. Oh shit. Maybe thinking dirty thoughts about angels was strictly forbidden or something. Maybe someone found out about all the recent sexual things Dean had been doing with Cas and wanted to damn his soul for it._

“ _Oh no,” Dean muttered, staring sadly into Cas's eyes, “How can we fix it?”_

_In a blur, Dean was tossed up against a far wall. He blinked at the sudden movement, realizing that his front was pressed firmly against the cool flat surface. His heart began to race as he felt something warm press to his back. It was Cas, smirking sinisterly and smelling as sweet as ever... Dean tried to catch his breath as he strained to turn his head and see the angel easing against him. Cas leaned closely, guiding his pink lips to brush over Dean's ear lobe as he whispered._

“ _With my dick,” the angel purred._

_Dean groaned a little at the sound of Cas's voice saying such a filthy word. The man could feel his own dick instantly hardening. Cas's hands wiggled their way down between them to pull at the back of Dean's pants. The angel shoved the fabric down, exposing Dean's pale ass. Dean could feel Cas's soft hands brush against his cheeks as the angel quickly undid his own pants. Dean knew what was happening. Cas was getting ready to bang the shit out of him. No talking. No thinking. Just pure, unfiltered, hardcore sex..._

_Dean arched his back a little, angling his ass toward Cas's crotch to give him a clear shot. If Cas was gonna bang him anyway, then Dean figured that he might as well help the guy out. Within seconds, Cas was shoving his warm, stiff cock between Dean's cheeks, sliding it in so desperately. Dean held in a moan at the feeling. Having a dick in his ass was a lot less painful than he thought it would be. In fact, it actually felt good..._

“ _Ahh,” Dean sighed, curling his fingers against the wall, “Cas.”_

_Cas groaned a little in reply as he started thrusting without warning. Dean was literally being banged up against the wall, causing his face and chest to slam against the cool surface while Cas's cock thrust deeper inside him. Picture frames began to fall and crash to the floor with the angel's violent motions._

_Dean swallowed harshly as he brought his hand back to rest against Cas's thrusting hip. He was liking this more than he thought he would. His stiff cock was bouncing in front of him with each of Cas's thrusts, making the head flick against the wall. Erotic noises fell out of his mouth as he felt Cas going deeper and deeper. Dammit, Dean felt like such a slut right now; moaning for more while Cas pounded hard into him. But he wanted this. Dean wanted Cas._

“ _Ahh, Dean,” Cas groaned, resting his chin on Dean's shoulder while he hammered into him, “Dean, yes.”_

_Dean whimpered and pushed back against Cas's hips, wanting to give him even more pleasure. Dean suddenly felt the urge to turn around and kiss those quivering lips; to taste Cas's mouth while the angel penetrated him with full force. But Dean couldn't raise up from the wall. He was pinned against it with celestial magic or something. His cock continued to throb between his legs, still tracing the same line against the wall with Cas's thrusts..._

“Dean.”

Dean blinked his eyes open and panted audibly. He could feel that he was wet with sweat, soaking his shirt and boxers. It took him a second to realize that he was in a motel bed; the same one he had fallen asleep in. Dean shook his head in disbelief. That whole thing – with Cas banging him so violently against the wall – had been a dream? Just a damn dream?!

“Hey, Dean.”

Dean rolled over at the sound of Sam's voice. His little brother was standing by his bed, fully dressed and ready to go. Dean blinked again to get his sight to focus, feeling his dick still throbbing urgently under the sheets from his wet dream. He tried to act casual for Sam even though he was dying to touch his impatient erection.

“What?” Dean slurred.

“I'm going to get breakfast,” Sam answered, already heading toward the door, “I just wanted to tell you before you woke up alone.”

Dean glanced toward the window to figure out what time it was. The sky beyond the glass was still dark, so it was probably extremely early. Maybe five or six in the morning. Dean tossed a firm wave to his brother, trying to get him to go.

“See ya,” Dean grumbled, trying to hold in his secret frustration.

As Sam walked out and gently closed the door behind him, Dean rolled back over and sighed heavily against the sheets. Son of a bitch. He couldn't even finish coming in his dreams, dammit. He had been so close when Sam woke him up; so close to having an orgasm with Cas stuffed inside him... Dean reached down in the dark and tugged on his erection through the thin fabric of his underwear. Maybe if he closed his eyes and thought hard enough, he could put himself back in the dream. Maybe Dean could get off just imagining Cas banging him senseless. Maybe could finally -

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean gasped out loud and jumped at the sound of Cas's voice. The angel was suddenly standing at the foot of Dean's bed, looming there like a statue. The man's hand briefly tightened on his dick at the sight of Cas's pretty face and tense shoulders, but he forced himself to let go. _'Cas doesn't really want you, remember?'_ Dean thought to himself, ' _It was just a stupid dream_.'

“Are you okay?” Cas asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

Dean took a breath before sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. He could tell Cas was about to ask him something. Hell, Cas was _always_ about to ask something. Dean gathered some of the blankets in his lap to cover up his erection before speaking.

“I'm fine, Cas,” he lied, “How are you?”

* * *

Castiel shifted his feet a little as he stared down at Dean in the dark. The sight of the man's hair tossed about from his slumber made a warm sensation grow in the angel's stomach. Dean looked so beautiful this way; candid and fresh from rest. Castiel cleared his throat, feeling his member twitch again at the sight of Dean's face. He craved to understand why this was happening to him. Why thoughts of Dean caused his body to physically react.

“I still cannot finish, Dean,” he admitted, “I repeated the steps you demonstrated. I was alone, in a shower, stroking the organ with my whole hand,” Cas paused, wondering why Dean's face seemed to be reddening, “... But still no finish. Please, Dean. Tell me what I'm doing wrong.”

Dean sighed wearily as he reached up to scratch his head. Castiel eased closer to the bed as the man slung his legs over the side. Dean sat on the edge in order to bring his green eyes up to look at Cas once more.

“Well... Are you still thinking about naked people, like I told you?” he asked.

Castiel's heart rate began to increase. No, he had not been thinking of naked bodies in the shower. But, he didn't think of them when Dean helped him succeed, either. Castiel just stared at Dean's face when it happened; watching it tighten in concentration as he reached the height of pleasure. The angel slowly shook his head.

“Then, maybe that's your problem,” Dean pointed out, “You've got to use your mind just as much as your body, Cas.”

Castiel's thoughts were suddenly wandering off as he stared in Dean's lovely green eyes. Curiosity was taking over again as he admired the fragile human on the bed. What did Dean think of when he touched himself? Which person was lucky enough to grace Dean's thoughts when he spilled over the edge of bliss?

“Who do you think of, Dean?” Castiel blurted, desperate to know the answer.

A smirk grew on Dean's lips as he leaned back. The man's hand gradually slid across the bed, crawling over to find its way under the blanket in his lap. Castiel could feel shock waves rapidly firing toward his own growing shaft. Dean was _touching_ himself in front of Cas...

“Who do _I_ think about?” Dean repeated, his blocked hand making slow repetitive motions behind the blanket, “Well... Lately, I've been thinking about a new person. A _guy_ , if you can call him that.”

“You... have?” Castiel stuttered, wanting Dean to keep talking as he watched the man pleasure himself.

“Oh yeah. I've known him for a while. Now-a-days he just seems so _sexy_ to me,” Dean breathed, his eyes growing hazy, “So stoic... and professional... with those big eyes... and familiar clothes...”

Castiel gulped nervously. Though he was distracted by Dean's self-pleasuring actions, the angel still attempted to figure out who it was that Dean described with such lust in his voice. The person had known Dean for a long time, often wore the same clothes, was stoic and professional... There was only one person who possessed all of these traits...

“Dean, you have a sexual desire for... Bobby?” Castiel asked, feeling confused.

Dean's eyes flew open and his hand froze in place.

“What?! Ew, God, no! What the hell is wrong with you, Cas? Gross,” Dean grumbled with distaste.

The man swiftly stood up from the bed, sliding out from under the blanket to get to his feet. Castiel's eyes instantly fell to Dean's lower half, where the man had an obvious erection. The bulging organ was only restrained by the thin fabric of his underwear. Cas could see the outline of Dean's stiff shaft and thick sack perfectly in the dark. Dean stepped forward until he and Castiel were a mere inch apart. The angel gulped again, able to feel the heat radiating from Dean's body before him.

“I think about _you_ , Cas,” Dean whispered, reaching a hand up to touch the side of Castiel's face, “I think about you all the time...”

“Me?” Castiel breathed in shock.

Dean nodded, letting his eyes flicker down to look at the angel's lips. Castiel could see the honesty in Dean's face. The angel had no idea that Dean felt so strongly for him – strong enough to have the urge to touch himself when he came to mind. Castiel could feel his own member begging to be touched in that very moment as he stared wide-eyed at the man in front of him. It felt so erotically pleasing to know that Dean felt the same way he did.

“I... believe...” Castiel began, hoping to explain his thoughts, “that the reason I was able to finish this afternoon, was because... _you_ were there, Dean. My body only responds to thoughts of you.”

A smile grew on Dean's face as he rubbed his thumb over Castiel's cheek. The man was suddenly leaning forward, bringing his lips closer and closer until they were pressing against the angel's. Cas's eyes closed as he became enveloped in the wonderful sensation. More pulses were sent toward his erection, making it twitch inside his clothes.

Dean's tongue carefully slid inside Castiel's mouth and swished around feverishly. The wet muscle teased his own in a seductive manor, making him taste the dull flavor of stale alcohol. While Dean's mouth took advantage of Castiel's, the angel reached down to cradle his erection with his hand, feeling the urge to service it. Dean's expertise of all things physical made Castiel ache to learn from him.

When Castiel touched himself however, Dean pulled back just enough to look down between them. He caught sight of Cas cradling his own erection and instantly smacked the angel's hand away. A deep groan escaped Castiel's lips when he felt Dean replace it with his own hand. Cas clung to the front of Dean's shirt for dear life, wanting so badly to thrust against the man's palm.

“Since you obviously can't do it solo,” Dean breathed, tightening his fingers around Cas's erection, “why don't we try a duet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's better than a solo? Why, a duet of course. ;) I didn't realize how much of a bottom!Dean girl I was until I wrote the beginning of this chapter the first time around. After I wrote that dream, I was like, "Wow! I love this this! I must do more!" lol. :D And I hope you all agree. Because most of this story deals with bottom!Dean and Sub!Dean themes. ;) (Oh, and I'm so sorry for throwing Bobby in there during a sexy scene. It was just too funny to pass up. lol!) :D Thank you all so so so so much for reading and commenting! The next chapter - which finally has actual sex in it! - will be out soon. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Dean sighed inside Cas's mouth as he tightened his hand on the angel's hot bulge. God, it was so relieving to finally kiss him. Dean had been dying to put his mouth against Cas's ever since he helped the guy come earlier that day. And, damn, it was everything he thought it would be. Cas's lips tasted like heaven itself. Now, the only thing left to do was get rid of the sexual tension between them once and for all. Dean's already-throbbing dick twitched inside his tight boxer briefs just remembering the way Cas's warm semen shot up his bare arm. He wanted to see that sight again.

“Dean,” Cas breathed into the cave of the man's mouth, his hands still clutching onto the front of Dean's damp shirt, “What do you mean by 'duet'?”

Dean pulled back from the angel long enough to yank his own shirt off. He tossed the fabric away before reaching out to tug the trench coat down Cas's arms. Cas shrugged his shoulders, helping Dean remove his clothes. The angel seemed just as eager to get naked even though he stared at Dean with questioning.

“ _Sex_ , Cas,” Dean answered, forcefully ripping open the angel's white shirt, “We're gonna have sex.”

Once Cas was finally topless, Dean paused to run his palm across Cas's warm bare chest. He deliberately brushed his fingertips over one of Cas's nipples too, making him whimper a little. Cas was still holding onto his own cock, desperately trying to tug on it through his dark pants. He was discretely palming at it, trying not to be too obvious. But Dean reached down and tossed the angel's hand away again. He didn't want Cas to come too early. Not when he had something hot planned for that angelic erection...

“Sex?” Cas repeated, leaning forward with hazy eyes as if he wanted to kiss again.

Wanting to satisfy Cas's clear urge, Dean briefly rejoined their mouths. He flicked Cas's tongue a bit with his own as he pulled open Cas's pants. While Dean took off Cas's clothes one piece at a time, he attempted to explain why sex was better than trying to masturbate alone.

“There's a reason people like touching themselves, Cas,” he breathed as he worked, “It's because they're replicating the feeling of sex. You know all those things you felt when you jerked off? All those tiny sparks firing along your spine and the explosive end to everything? All of that is a hundred times more intense when you're having sex. Because you're supposed to do it with another body. Your dick was made to be _inside_ someone else.”

Cas groaned out loud when Dean finally exposed the angel's stiff cock. It bounced out in front of him and curved toward the ceiling. Dean took the time to look at Cas's veined, rock-hard cock as he pulled his own underwear down. Shit, that thing was huge! Once again, Dean was a little intimidated by Cas's size. Could he really take that whole thing in his ass? Would it feel as good as it did in his dream?

After they were both naked, the angel stepped close to wrap both arms around Dean and smash their lips together again. Dean hummed a little behind their kiss when he felt their dicks pressing against each other, both hot and hard and ready to fire.

“I want _you_ , Dean,” Cas whimpered, “I want to put it inside you.”

Dean smirked a little. Hearing Cas say those dirty words gave him obscene pleasure. He kissed the angel's pouting lips again while he pulled him back toward the bed. The dream – the one in which Cas was giving his ass hell up against a wall – was still fresh in Dean's mind, and he wanted it to become a reality. Dean really wanted to have Cas literally bang him up against something.

Once they cleared the distance to the bed, Dean turned around to crawl on top of it. On his knees, the man positioned himself in front of the headboard and faced the wall. He braced a hand on the flimsy wooden board, jutted his ass out, and turned to look at Cas. The angel was standing by the bed with his wide blue eyes just wandering over Dean's backside. The man grinned with secret pride when he saw the lust in Cas's face. It looked like the guy could come by just staring at him.

“Get over here,” Dean beckoned.

Cas didn't even crawl onto the bed. He 'whooshed' himself onto it, suddenly appearing at Dean's back as if he flew. Dean gulped and tried to calm his pounding heart, already feeling like he was back inside his wet dream. Cas was pressing firmly at his back, causing their hot skin to touch. Dean's hand tightened on the headboard as the angel briefly planted his moist lips to the man's shoulder. Cas's hands were wandering gently all over his bare back too, feeling him in every way possible. It was nice that Cas was so touchy, but Dean was secretly hoping the guy would be more aggressive.

“How is this performed, Dean? Where should I enter your body?” Cas breathed.

Dean sighed, feeling lightheaded at the amount of arousal it gave him to hear Cas saying such filthy things. He reached around to grab one of the angel's hands and yank it forward. Dean watched over his shoulder as he stuck two of Cas's fingers in his mouth. Dean slathered his tongue over both of them, getting them as wet as possible. The salty taste of Cas's skin made Dean ache to get started. God, he was so ready to be pounded against the wall. Cas's mouth fell open to let out a groan as Dean flicked his tongue against the angel's fingertips.

After making sure they were soaking wet with saliva, Dean slipped Cas's fingers out of his mouth - and carefully brought the angel's hand down to slide them between the cheeks of his ass. Dean struggled to see Cas's face over his shoulder, while he prodded his own sensitive hole with Cas's wet fingers.

“Here,” Dean answered, letting go to leave Cas's hand between his cheeks.

Another whimper squeaked from the angel's mouth as Dean turned back around to face the wall. He arched his back to stick his ass out more, wanting to give Cas a better view. Just as he did in the dream, Dean was starting to feel like a common slut. He was still in disbelief that he _wanted_ to do it this way. Maybe it was because he knew this was Cas's first time and wanted him to have the most pleasure. Dean dismissed the thought of reasoning as he felt Cas's fingers continue to prod against his tender hole. One of the digits carefully slid inside the ring of muscle, and the unexpected sensation made Dean gasp. Whoa, that was not how it felt in his dream. Maybe taking a dick in the ass wouldn't be the same in reality...

“Dean, I don't think it will fit,” Cas breathed, sounding concerned.

“It'll fit,” Dean promised, “Just put the damn thing in.”

Dean braced himself for impact, tightening his hands on the headboard and staring at the wall with determination. He didn't care if it was going to hurt a little. As long as he could just feel Cas inside him, he would be fine. With the slow patience that only Cas possessed, the angel's hot dick slowly pressed at Dean's entrance. And the more it slid in, the more Dean's breath was taken away. Holy shit, it was like being impaled or something. Cas's cock was stretching him wide open, making his whole body tingle and leaving him to gasp for air. Dean's hands gripped the headboard fiercely as the blood drained from his face.

But, as bad as it felt in the beginning, Dean wanted Cas to keep going. Tiny groans were squeaking from the angel's open lips as he carefully slid back out. When the pain finally began to dull, Dean started to rock his ass with Cas's gentle motions. He wanted to get going now; desperate to be banged up against the headboard. But Cas was going way too slow. He was timidly inching back and forth on the bed. How the hell were either of them supposed to come by just barely moving at all?

“Come on, Cas,” Dean sighed, pressing back on the angel's dick, “Is this all you've got?”

“I'm... trying to be gentle with you, Dean,” Cas panted, sounding just as desperate.

Dean rocked more forcefully, trying to make Cas respond. He tightened all of his internal muscles around the angel's cock too, in hopes of getting Cas to thrust into him. But nothing was working. Luckily, Dean knew Cas. Hell, he probably knew Cas better than the angel knew himself. There might be one way to get him to comply...

“I thought you were a warrior, Cas,” Dean groaned out, “Where's your fighting spirit? Did you leave it behind in hell when you raised me from perdition or something?”

Dean gasped, having been slammed against the wall. His chest and face were suddenly pressed hard to the flat surface as the angel rode his ass without remorse. Cas pinned Dean's shoulders down with one arm while he thrust his dick with set determination. The man chuckled a little, reaching back to pat the side of Cas's thrusting hip.

“Th – there's my little soldier,” he panted.

Dean relished in the feeling of Cas pounding into him, savoring the angel's soft moans and firm hand. The headboard was quietly slamming against the wall with each thrust. Dean could feel the vibrations of it with his face and chest. Damn, Cas's cock was filling his ass, stretching him open with every hard pound. Dean's own hard cock was bouncing between his legs with Cas's demanding motions. It was practically begging to be touched, but Dean was too flat against the wall to reach it. There was no space for him to slide his hand down.

“Ahh, Dean,” Cas groaned, gripping Dean's shoulder tightly, “Gnah... Yes!”

Cas's rocking was getting more aggressive and his moans were pitching higher. Dean knew the guy's gun was about to go off and he didn't have much time to catch up. While his face and chest repeatedly met the wall, Dean struggled to reach down and touch his own throbbing cock. He wanted to come with Cas and share his first sexual orgasm.

But Cas was coming before Dean even had a chance to reach it. The angel was pounding into him so forcefully that Dean thought he might get a head injury from hitting the wall so hard. He clung to Cas's trembling hip instead, practically feeling the angel's cock pulsing inside his ass.

“ _Dean!_ ” Cas cried, sounding so relieved, “Ahh... Dean...”

Dean tried to catch his breath as he hugged the wall and felt Cas's thrusts slow to a stop. The angel's hard cock stayed lodged inside him though, probably letting out a few last-second spurts. Dean's own dick was still throbbing painfully. God, he needed to release so bad...

* * *

Castiel attempted to ease his laboring lungs as he stared blankly at Dean's bare freckled back. The man had been correct yet again. All of the sensations he felt while performing solo were amplified tenfold during intercourse. Being inside Dean was the most astounding pleasure that Castiel had ever felt in his entire existence.

The angel leaned forward to wrap both arms around Dean's shaking body, gingerly scooping him up from the wall to hug him from behind. Dean's chest heaved under Castiel's flat palms while the angel laid his head on the man's warm shoulder. Cas couldn't form words to speak his gratitude. There was nothing he could say that would appropriately phrase his adoration for everything Dean had done for him.

Upon hearing Dean muffle a groan, Castiel raised his head to see the cause. The man's green eyes were directed downward, taking in the sight of his own naked body. Cas followed his line of sight to see that Dean's organ was still stiff and twitching between his legs. The shaft appeared on the verge of finishing, flicking around with urgency. Dean was clearly in dire need of stimulation. Perhaps Castiel could help Dean in the same manner Dean had helped him.

“Allow me to assist you, Dean,” Castiel murmured, glancing up to the man's face for permission.

With the sight of Dean's approving nod, Cas reached around to carefully grip Dean's veined organ with his entire hand – just as Dean taught him. The angel slid his fist up and down the entire length of the heated shaft in quick repetitive motions. Dean moaned loudly at the action, letting his head fall back to rest on Castiel's shoulder. The angel smiled at Dean's pleasure, feeling grateful that he could provide him with such happiness. The man's hips began to rock with Castiel's hand, causing his organ to slide through Cas's tight fingers.

“Ahh, Cas,” Dean panted, rolling his head to face him, “F – faster.”

Castiel complied, quickening his hand on Dean's hard shaft. While he worked, Castiel brought his free hand down to cup the man's scrotum, hoping to get him to the climactic end. Moans tumbled from Dean's mouth in between breaths, filling the room with the beautiful sound. Castiel savored the wanton expression on Dean's face the most. Especially when he felt the organ beginning to pulse in his hand.

“Cas!” Dean practically shouted, “S – son of a bitch... _Yes!_ ”

Castiel glanced over Dean's shoulder to watch the white fluid erupt from the head of Dean's thick shaft. The pillows on the bed were doused with his semen, along with some of the wooden headboard. Cas gulped but kept his hand moving as he looked back to Dean's face. The man's green eyes were blinking back open again, appearing full of indescribable pleasure. Dean suddenly began to twitch in Cas's arms.

“Whoa,” Dean said, reaching down to grab Cas's wrist, “That's – that's good.”

Castiel carefully let go of Dean's organ, assuming it had turned extremely sensitive. Dean continued to pant and rest back against Cas with exhaustion. Castiel eyed Dean's moist lips from his current vantage point, adoring the sight of them. He wanted to kiss them again, but he knew that Dean needed to breathe. It appeared that he currently required all the oxygen he could consume. In fact, the man seemed slightly weak as well, perhaps in need of rest. Castiel gently cradled Dean close and backed up to lay him down on the bed.

Once he was horizontal, Dean stared up at Castiel from the mattress with dazed eyes. Though he was still attempting to steady his breath, a smile flickered on his lips and he brought a hand up to pat the side of Castiel's face.

“Looks like... you've learned a thing or two,” he grinned, “I must be a pretty good teacher.”

“You are the _best_ teacher, Dean,” Castiel corrected.

Dean's grin simmered into a soft smile as he gently slid his thumb over to trace Castiel's bottom lip. The two of them shared a meaningful stare, both breathing the same heated breath. Castiel could almost see the happiness growing in Dean's emerald eyes, and it was a rare thing to behold. It was difficult to catch Dean in a happy state such as this. Only on the most precious of occasions did light shine in his eyes. And it was doing so in that very moment, as he stared so wondrously at Castiel...

“You mean a lot to me, Cas,” Dean suddenly whispered, “I just... want you to know that.”

A smile grew across the angel's face at Dean's words. Castiel finally lowered his head to join their lips again and Dean kissed him back with deliberate force, slipping his tongue into the mix. Cas savored the taste as he brought his hand up to cradle the man's soft head.

“You mean more to me than anything else, Dean,” Castiel pulled back to reply.

Dean's eyes glanced away and briefly flickered toward the motel door nearby. Some large thought seemed to have crossed his mind as he stared at the entrance of the room. The emerald orbs slowly made their way back to meet Cas's stare with emotion.

“Can you stay for a while?” Dean asked quietly, sounding as though he was embarrassed to be asking.

Castiel, too, glanced at the door, hoping to figure out what Dean was thinking. Perhaps Dean was worried that his brother might return too early and see them naked together. Wanting to put him at ease, the angel rose his hand and twitched his fingers toward the doorknob. The lock slid closed, filling the silent room with the sound of a soft snap. Cas smiled back down at Dean afterward.

“As long as you'd like,” he answered truthfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a little late today guys. (I had a crazy busy schedule.) But hopefully it was worth the wait. ;) Dean bottoming for Cas. What could be better? :D I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Thank you so much for all the comments! The next - and last - chapter of part one will be out soon! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel carefully guided his hands across Dean's moist bare chest while they kissed. The man's skin was still hot to the touch, even though the physical exertion of their intercourse had already subsided. Perhaps the act had been more strenuous for Dean, since he was human. Dean's mouth moved slowly as his hands gently roamed over Cas's back as they lay naked and tangled together on the bed.

According to the man's excitement upon hearing the door lock, Castiel assumed that Dean wished to be penetrated again. But they were only kissing now, with hands wandering and mouths connected. Cas adored the touch of Dean's body on his own without fabric to separate them. Warm skin rubbing against warm skin, each limb touching each other in some way. He patiently awaited Dean's consent to go on with penetration... but this was just as nice on its own.

After several minutes of muted kissing, Dean's lips briefly left Castiel's. The man whispered something that sounded like ' _so much better than being alone,_ ' before reuniting their mouths. Castiel blinked as their tongues wrestled again, looking beyond Dean to stare blankly at the mattress beneath them. What did those words mean? Obviously, Dean had mumbled a passing thought. And Castiel couldn't resist delving deeper to understand it.

“What did you say, Dean?” Castiel pulled back to ask.

The angel stared down at the man in wonder, silently praising his father for his breath-taking work on Dean's creation; particularly the emphasis on his stunning green eyes. Dean's Adam's apple bounced along his tender throat as he swallowed a gulp. Cas eyed Dean's lips, which were darkened from kissing, as they began to form words.

“I said, 'This is way better than going solo, isn't it?” he repeated.

Castiel could feel the deep rumble of Dean's voice in his own chest, because he was practically laying on top of him. The angel nodded instantly in total agreement with the statement.

“Yes. It is better in every way,” Castiel answered, which made him wonder, “Why do humans even try do this alone? Why don't they just engage in intercourse whenever the mood strikes them?

Dean let out small chuckle, causing the bed to quiver.

“This ain't the sixties, Ringo,” Dean grinned, running his soft fingertips along Cas's spine, “Unless you want a world full of STDs and over-run populations, it's probably better if everyone does a little self-service.”

“But, what about you, Dean? Do you find... _this_ ,” Castiel paused to gesture to the lack of space between them, “to be more enjoyable than servicing yourself?”

Dean smiled, letting his entire face light up with warm emotion.

“Hell yeah, I do,” he answered, his hand caressing the tender skin of Cas's backside.

“Being penetrated satisfies you? Even though it isn't the proper way to perform intercourse?” Castiel prodded, unable to contain his interest.

Dean sighed audibly, causing Castiel to rise and fall with the man's chest. Dean's hand left the angel's back and wiggled it's way between them, where it found Cas's sensitive organ. A erotic breath escaped Castiel's mouth at the touch. He was still in awe at how much different it felt with Dean's hand instead of his own.

“As long as it's by _you_ ,” Dean smirked, coaxing blood to return to Cas's shaft with his skilled fingers.

Castiel's breathing was already starting to become labored. He panted along with Dean's massaging motions as he stared down at the majestic shade of emerald glistening in the man's eyes. The angel's hips rocked on their own, delicately thrusting though Dean's tight fingers. Pleasure radiated from Cas's pelvis at the action. This small interaction alone was enough to make Castiel pine for intercourse.

“Dean,” the angel groaned, gripping the man's shoulders, “Let's duet again.”

Dean laughed again, letting his hand slow to a stop. Castiel blinked down at his smiling face, feeling a little annoyed by the abrupt pause. What was so funny?

“Nice pun,” Dean grinned, his fingertips prodding the sensitive head of Cas's shaft, “Got any more for me?”

Before Castiel could reply to Dean's strange question, the doorknob rattled across the room.

* * *

Dean flinched at the sound of rattling metal and spun to look at the door across the room. Cas's cock was throbbing in his hand as he watched the doorknob trying to turn. Shit! Who was there? Dean was suddenly glad that Cas had locked the door. Whoever was at the door would have barged right in and saw them naked together. After the initial shock wore off, Dean sighed angrily. Why the hell did he always have to be interrupted?! Especially at times like this, when he was about to make Cas come again?!

The knob eventually stopped jiggling and there was a small silence in which Dean glanced back up at Cas's worried blue eyes. A few knocks echoed around the room afterward.

“Dean,” Sammy said from the other side, “Let me in.”

Dean could see disappointment clouding Cas's expression as the two of them stared at each other. He knew Cas wanted to keep going. Hell, Dean wanted to keep going too. He wanted to let Cas screw him until he was too sore to walk and come until his balls ran dry... But as tempting as the idea sounded, Dean couldn't just ignore his brother. He gave the angel's dick a quick tug before letting go.

“We can do this later, Cas,” Dean promised in a whisper, raising his head up to plant a quick kiss on the angel's pouting lips, “Put your clothes back on. I don't want Sam to know.”

Cas sighed heavily, but eventually forced himself to crawl off of Dean. The angel was dressed in a flash – a literal flash. Cas was suddenly wearing his entire outfit again as he stood up from the bed. Dean had to double-take at him while more knocks filled the room. How the hell did Cas get dressed so fast? Dean didn't even get a chance to get one last look at his naked body before the guy was clothed again.

“Dean,” Sam said from beyond the door, “Are you awake?”

“G – give me a minute,” Dean called, forcing himself to look away from Cas to pick up his underwear from the floor.

Dean stepped into his boxer-briefs and pulled his shirt on before making his way toward the door. He glanced back at Cas to make sure the guy was ready as he grabbed the doorknob. The angel had casually sat down on the end of the bed, but his blue eyes were on the floor and full of discomfort. Dean took a small breath to ease his discomfort. Damn. He hated to see the poor angel so upset. And it made him feel even worse when his eyes fell to see that Cas's cock was still bulging behind his pants.

Although he felt bad, Dean finally opened the door to let his little brother in. Both of Sam's hands were full of brown bags and coffee cups as he waltzed into the room. He shuffled over to the table and sat everything down before glanced around. Luckily, Sammy didn't seem surprised to see Cas sitting in the room.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam said, giving a casual wave.

“Hello, Sam,” Cas replied without raising his eyes.

As Sam started taking food out of the brown bags and sitting it on the table, Dean stood by silently and watched. Now that he had a huge secret, it felt a little awkward for Dean to be in the same room with his brother and Cas. Sam abruptly paused to raise his head and sniff the air, making a strange face. Oh no. Was he smelling something?

“What?” Dean blurted.

“It... Well, I was going to say it smells like sex in here, but...” Sam mumbled, shrugging it off.

Dean felt the blood drain from his face. Oh, God. Sammy could _smell_ Dean and Cas's sex in the damn air! Shit! Dean's eyes flickered toward the angel on the bed and saw his mouth opening. Cas was speaking before Dean could stop him.

“You can _smell_ intercourse?” Cas asked, sounding lost.

Dean huffed a breath, wanting to slap his palm against his own face. Dammit! What the hell was Cas thinking?! He was going to give them away!

“Er,” Sam stuttered awkwardly, “I... guess?”

“It's probably just the motel room,” Dean interrupted, coming to rescue, “This room has probably seen tons of sex. Besides, you and I should be used to that stank by now, right Sammy?”

Sam shrugged a little with discomfort before turning his attention back to the food on the table. The distraction gave Dean clearance to shoot a warning stare at Cas. The angel blinked his innocent blue eyes at back him, seeming unaware that he had almost let it slip that _they_ were the reason the room reeked of sex.

“Oh, here,” Sam mentioned, holding a magazine out toward Dean, “I saw this at the gas station and thought you might want it.”

Dean took the magazine from his little brother and glanced at the cover. 'Busty Asian Beauties' were all over the front of it, crouching in seductive poses in their underwear. Dean's heart started pounding strangely behind his ribs. A weird feeling came over him at the familiar sight of mountainous cleavage and thin panties that he had used so many times to get off with in the past. Why did he feel so terrible looking at it now?

Dean swallowed roughly as his eyes wandered over to look at the angel sitting on the bed. Cas's dark hair was still tossed about from sex and his hands were clasped together in his lap while his open blue eyes stared back with such honesty. He looked so damn innocent; so pure, so _faithful_. Cas never needed visual aids to get off. He didn't need to watch porn or look at nudey mags in order to come. Cas didn't need to imagine himself being with anyone else... except Dean. A warm feeling grew in the man's stomach at the thought. If all Cas needed was Dean, then maybe all Dean needed was Cas...

After taking another deep breath, Dean tossed the flimsy magazine on the table without another glance. Sam's hands slowed to a stop as he looked between the discarded paper and his brother's face. His eyebrows came together as he stared at Dean with surprise.

“You don't want it?” he asked, sounding confused.

Dean's eyes roamed over to meet Cas's stare again. He thought he knew everything there was to know about sex. Dean thought he was fully aware of what turned him on and what turned him off. He knew the right way to jerk off and the best places to do it in. Masturbation had been just a way to relieve stress. But after helping Cas, Dean realized he had a lot more to learn. About sex _and_ himself. Sex was more than just stress relief, now. It was an act he could only truly _feel_ with one another person... With _Cas_.

“Nah, Sammy,” Dean smirked, giving the angel a slight wink, “I don't need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! I hope you all got lots of candy and treats! My sweet gift to you is this fluffy chapter. (I hope you like it!) ;) As I mentioned before, this is the last chapter of part one. The whole story, however, spans over 6 parts. Part two is called "Gray Areas" and the first chapter will be posted tomorrow! :) Thank you guys so so so so much for reading each day and leaving me wonderful comments. I'm so glad that you all enjoy it! <3 More bottom!Dean is on the way. ;)


End file.
